


A Christmas to Remember

by orphan_account



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Late for Christmas but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akko had big plans for today.Akko had big plans for a lot of days, and they often didn't go quite as she expected, but today, in particular, was the day she planned to do something she had been thinking of for a long time now, and it was really important that everything went just right.It didn't get off to a great start when she discovered that both fried chicken places and grocery stores are closed around Christmas time. It did not get better when she opened her fridge and discovered that she must have forgotten to pick up groceries at the beginning of this week.Diana would be on her way soon, and it was a little late to change their plans now, so she supposed she'd just have to make do with what she could scrounge up. Things will probably go fine.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	A Christmas to Remember

Twinkling multicoloured lights shone through the branches of a large artificial tree, reflecting off of ornaments and casting dancing shadows throughout the small apartment. A handful of small presents lay beneath, about half of them delicately wrapped in simple paper with elegant ribbons and the rest bundled in festive wrapping paper in various shades of blue, ever so slightly crumpled and with tape showing in places. Across the space, in the small kitchen and dining area lit by an overhead lamp, a disgruntled Akko sat across a small wooden table from a coldly furious Diana, both picking at what passed for dinner tonight.

Akko stabbed a piece of asparagus grumpily with her fork, popping it in her mouth as she leaned back in her chair and looking anywhere but at her girlfriend.

"I'm still not certain why we couldn't simply return to the manor," Diana said, delicately cutting at her own food. "The staff would have happily accommodated us."

"That's _cheating_. Besides, do you really want to deal with your aunt after we showed up at the last minute for Christmas dinner? _After_ we said that we'd be doing it ourselves this year?"

Diana sipped the slightly flat ginger ale that Akko had poured into a wine glass for her. "I suppose I do admit, she would likely bring it up at every opportunity for years to come if we did that."

"Still," she continued, "a dinner that didn't seem to be primarily asparagus would have been nice. I wasn't aware you even liked it that much."

"I _don't_ , that's why there was so much left in the house," Akko grimaced. "I was gonna go shopping tomorrow."

"Ordinarily that is done _before_ Christmas dinner, and not _after_." Diana pointed out. "To be perfectly honest I'm not sure what you were thinking when you assured me that you would be in charge of dinner if purchasing food was not a priority."

"We were supposed to be having _chicken._ You don't buy that ahead of time, it'd be all soggy and gross. How was I supposed to realize that all the stores around here would be closed?"

"You've lived here for five years now, Akko. Stores have always been closed on Christmas."

"I spent three of those years at Luna Nova, and we were at your place for Christmas last year. I've never actually tried to go out on Christmas before, I didn't think that much about whether it'd be a problem or not."

Diana sighed, placing her knife and fork down and abandoning her half of the single steak Akko had found in the freezer. "That is true. If you had shared your plans with me ahead of time I could have let you know, but I suppose you didn't see a need to trouble me with it?"

Akko nearly choked on the large piece of overcooked steak she had ripped off with her teeth, hastily chewing and swallowing in order to reply.

"I just... thought it'd be kind of fun. A big dinner is always really stuffy, and even though Daryl pretty much behaved herself last year I could tell it was stressful for you to be around her, so I thought we'd do something simple and just have a night to ourselves. I didn't mean to mess everything up."

Diana gazed down at her plate for a moment, contemplating. Akko wasn't wrong, formal dinners were easily some of her least liked obligations and she would be lying if she said she felt bad to not be seeing Daryl for at least a little while longer. Akko's offer had been extremely thoughtful, viewed that way, even if it could have used just a couple more thoughts. Sighing, she reached her hand across the table and placed it over one of Akko's nervous fists, looking up at her.

"You didn't mess everything up, Akko, and I'm sorry that I've been so cross with you."

"Well, I feel like I kind of did, unless you're trying to tell me that actually, you really, _really_ like old asparagus."

"No, this is actually rather foul, I don't think I will be having any more."

"See, that's what I thought."

"That isn't the point, though. You made a _mistake_ , but like you said it was a fairly reasonable one, overall. You were trying to do something kind, and quite honestly I doubt I would be any happier sitting across from my aunt right now; on that front, the dinner has been an unambiguous success. We can always have a real dinner tomorrow."

Akko's expression immediately brightened, her eyes seeming to catch more of the dancing lights than they had a moment ago. She clasped Diana's hand with both of her own and leaned forward over the table. "You're _sure_ it's fine?" she asked.

"I am sure," Diana replied with a soft smile. "Though, I hope you'll forgive me if I am quite done with the food for right now."

"Yeah, it does kind of suck. Do you mind if I eat your steak then, though?"

"I will cut it into proper pieces first." Akko pouted but didn't complain as Diana swiftly sawed the tough meat into pieces that presented less of a choking hazard and slid the plate over to her. Akko, eager to flirt with death despite Diana's best efforts, wolfed down her food at an alarming rate and was finished within a couple of minutes. She took a long drink of ginger ale before mumbling a quick "ごちそうさまでした" and pushing her chair away from the table. Diana likewise rose, grabbing her glass and utensils and bringing them over to the sink.

She startled slightly at Akko's arms wrapping around her from behind, though she really should be used to it by now. She relaxed into the embrace, enjoying the feeling of Akko's warmth against her. "So..." Akko breathed against her ear, "can we open presents now?"

Diana let out a snort of laughter, quickly contained and covered by a more polite chuckle. "Yes, Akko, we may open presents. I'm surprised you waited the entire day, honestly."

"It wouldn't be as fun if I just did it by myself," she explained into Diana's hair. "Of course I waited for you to get here!" Diana gently shrugged her way out of Akko's hold, silencing her whine of protest with a quick kiss, and led her over towards the tree by the hand.

Akko flopped down on the floor and sat cross-legged before the tree, Diana choosing a seat on the one armchair that stood nearby instead. Akko excitedly grabbed one of Diana's presents and passed it to her.

"Shall I choose one for you as well, then?" she asked. To her surprise, Akko reached around the tree and pulled out a present she herself had wrapped, the decorated paper red instead of blue.

"No, I've got this one first! Let's open them."

Choosing not to comment on Akko obtaining, wrapping, and hiding her own Christmas present, Diana undid the wrapping paper on her package as Akko tore into her own. Lifting the lid of the flimsy cardboard box inside, she found, neatly folded, the single most appalling article of clothing she had ever seen. She looked up at Akko in bewilderment to find her already pulling an identical sweater over her head, a wiry seeming mess of bright green and red that was a little difficult to even look at.

"Akko, with all due respect, just what on earth is this?"

"It's a sweater!" she explained helpfully, head emerging from the neck of her own. "Come on, try it on!"

Her instinctual reaction was to do just about anything _other_ than that, but Akko was excited about the idea and there would be no real harm in it, she supposed. She unfolded the sweater and pulled it over her head, pleasantly surprised to find that the material wasn't nearly as rough as it appeared. It was fairly light while providing a comforting amount of pressure, and warm without feeling too stuffy. If she were blind, as she suspected she may go from looking at it too long, it would actually seem like an extremely fine sweater. Akko beamed at her, the happiest that Diana had seen her all day.

"Soooooo...?" she asked.

"It is... not as bad as I was expecting, I must admit."

"Good enough! So," Akko declared, "next present!"

Smiling, Diana passed Akko one of her presents as she received one in kind. For some time they went back and forth, building a small collection of unwrapped presents at their sides. Diana received a book she had expressed interest in, as well as some nice new writing pens and a brooch that bore the telltale imperfections of amateur alchemy, but that she nonetheless adored. Akko received some socks (she hadn't been very enthusiastic, but socks were a very practical gift and it was hardly Diana's fault she kept losing or ruining all of hers), as well as a new pair of headphones and both her and Diana's personal favourite, a staff of dark wood and silver very loosely modelled after the Shiny Rod, but with a more flowing and organic look. Akko immediately loaded her wand core into it and set fire to the tree in her excitement, though Diana had more or less expected that and swiftly quenched it.

They had both gotten each other chocolates. Akko seemed particularly pleased with her choice of white chocolate with mint, which Diana didn't disagree with but also didn't see the apparent humour of.

Eventually, the presents were all unwrapped, and after sitting around and idly chatting for a while Diana collected the paper with a flick of her wand and set it aside. Diana stood and offered a hand to Akko, her girlfriend eagerly grasping it to be pulled up into an embrace.

"Thank you so very much," Diana said. "It has actually been a lovely evening, asparagus aside, and I look forward to doing it again."

"I'm glad it turned out okay! We'll get the fried chicken tomorrow, right? I actually know a pretty good place, I've been there a couple of times."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, yes." Diana gently kissed the top of Akko's forehead, breathing in the smell of her hair as she leaned into the touch. "For now, it is beginning to get late. We should perhaps get some rest."

"Well..." Akko pulled away slightly, "there was maybe another thing."

"Oh?"

Akko looked at the ceiling over Diana's shoulder, shuffling on her feet awkwardly. "So, _first_ , you're definitely sure that I didn't mess up too bad with dinner, right?"

Diana furrowed her brow. "I _do_ feel like you should probably be more diligent about regularly doing your grocery shopping, but I was being quite honest when I said that it was alright, Akko."

"I mean I _figured_ that, it's just that I wanted to do something pretty important and if I ruined the _first_ important thing I tried to do tonight I might wait until some other time, so I just wanted to make sure."

"Well, I can assure you that you have not ruined anything, I have more than recovered from being irritated earlier. Whatever you had in mind, it will be fine."

Akko seemed unsure of whether to be relieved or even more nervous as she stepped back from Diana. "O-okay!" she declared. "Well then, there's one more present I got you that I haven't given you yet. Uh, hold on a second." With that, Akko turned and dashed into the bedroom, leaving Diana standing somewhat puzzled by the tree. A loud thump signalled Akko smacking her head against the bedside table (presumably whatever she had gotten had been stowed beneath the bed) and a subsequent string of curses indicated that she was actually alright. She returned shortly thereafter, skipping to Diana with her hands behind her back and her eyes still tearing slightly from her injury.

"So!" she began. "I didn't really think of a whole speech for this, except for one that turned out super long and I didn't like it so much so I got rid of it, and the day didn't go exactly the way I hoped it would anyway so some of the lines wouldn't actually have made much sense." Seeing Diana's baffled expression she cleared her throat and continued.

"The point is, I really like you, Diana! We've been together for almost four years now, and I've pretty much never been happier, even when you get kind of grumpy with me. You're smart and kind, and pretty, and I love getting to see you and spend time with you. I'd love to be able to do that every single day, and never have to not be by your side."

Akko took a step forward and sunk to one knee, Diana's heart racing as she realized what was happening. Akko brought her hands out from behind her back, holding a small box that she flipped the lid open on to reveal a golden ring set with seven green gems in a delicate swirling pattern.

"I know that you have your obligations to your family and stuff, and I don't really know how I fit into that, but I still need to ask..." she looked up, meeting Diana's gaze as the lights twinkled in her eyes and across the ring she held in her hands, "Diana, will you marry me?"

Diana stared at Akko, feeling tears welling in her eyes as she tried to process her emotions. In that moment, she was keenly aware that there was almost nothing that she didn't love about Akko. She loved her fiery and unconstrained personality, and the genuine compassion and drive and fueled it. She loved her fearless, tireless dedication to the things she loved, and passion for magic so intense that it had rekindled Diana's own. She loved every part of her appearance, from her shimmering ruby eyes to her cute little ponytail (that she would never admit to anyone her desire to paw at like a cat whenever it was nearby). She loved the feeling of her touch, the electrifying memory it carried of standing at the edge of the earth, facing down oblivion with the soul of the entire world held in their hands, moving with unified thought and purpose towards their goal.

She loved _Akko_ , and Diana felt her answer with every fibre of her being, so obvious that she didn't realize until Akko's expression began to plummet that she had yet to actually voice it.

" _Yes_." She choked out. "Of course, Akko, _yes_."

Akko's face froze halfway through its descent into despair. "Really? You mean it?"

"I do. I love you, Akko."

Almost immediately Diana felt the breath being forced out her lungs as Akko threw herself around her in a tight hug, sobbing into her sweater. She wrapped her own arms around her new fiancée, mumbling soothingly into the top of her head as she held her. After a couple of minutes, Akko had worked off the most extreme of her emotions and pulled away, tear streaks running through the chocolate smears and making her face a frankly impressive mess.

"Oh, right, I forgot," she said, returning to one knee and taking the ring out of the box. "I didn't actually _give_ it to you yet."

Diana chuckled, blinking back tears of her own. "Of course, how silly of us." She held out her hand and Akko gently slipped the ring onto the wrong finger, which Diana would fix later. She held it up to get a closer look at it, noticing the flicker of magic in the depths of the green stones; Diana wondered what sort of enchantments Akko had placed on the ring.

"So," Akko said as she rose, "I guess we're like, married now?"

"We are _engaged_ now, marriage does involve a few more steps which you should probably already be aware of. Assuming no unforeseen difficulties arise, however, I suppose we will be getting married before too terribly long, yes."

Akko visibly decompressed. "Oh thank god, I was really worried that I'd do something wrong and it wouldn't count or something. So am I like, Atsuko Cavendish now, is that how that works?"

"Quite possibly, though we can work out the specifics as we go. For now," Diana said, noticing Akko stifling a yawn, "we can probably stand to rest for the night. You should go wash up."

"Yeah, I guess." Akko proceeded to the restroom, emerging with her face ninety-five percent free of chocolate before Diana sat her down and removed the remainder with a washcloth, then moved to clean up herself.

They slipped into the apartment's single bed together, Akko still wearing the sweater that Diana had been unable to convince her to shed. In fairness, it _was_ comfortable, though Diana's would need to be washed before she could wear it again. Diana felt weighed down by exhaustion immediately, but a sort of excitement prevented her from falling asleep. Looking at Akko breathing peacefully beside her, there came a certain realization of just what they had confirmed tonight. It was nothing strictly new, she and Akko had been together for some time already, but there was a certain _finality_ in knowing beyond doubt that this closeness and comfort was something she would be feeling for, ideally, most of the rest of her life.

Akko, seemingly similarly distracted, rolled over to face Diana. "So, it turned out pretty good in the end, huh?" she asked sleepily.

Diana smiled. "I suppose it did, though I can't say I wouldn't have still preferred real food."

"I'll get it right next time, just you wait."

"Hmm, perhaps the time after next. I was thinking we would return to the manor next year."

"That bad, huh?"

"Not quite. I was simply thinking," Diana leaned forward, resting her forehead against Akko's and grinning mischievously, "it seems as good a time as any to introduce aunt Daryl to the new _Head-consort_ of the House of Cavendish, wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh _god_ ," Akko mumbled once the words filtered into her sleepy brain, "I didn't even think of that. She's going to _flip_."

"I would be lying if I said I was not quite looking forward to it, yes." Comforted by that image, Diana finally began to come to rest, her consciousness beginning to fade as she listened to Akko's breathing slow as she fell asleep.

Next year would certainly be a Christmas to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally supposed to be a quick, silly warm-up before I worked on something else, then 3000 words of it happened.
> 
> The prompt for the warm-up was randomly generated and featured asparagus, hence it being a core element of the 'christmas dinner' here.


End file.
